James and Lily one shots
by AlyssaGryffindor298
Summary: One shots of my favorite couple from Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

James and Lily One Shots

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters except for the ones that I make up.

 **Their First kiss**

 _ **It was a hot Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts and Lily was sitting outside right near the lake finnishing up her potions essay.**_

 _ **You would be an idiot if you couldn't tell that Lily was now returning the feelings for James that he had for her for years, she was just to stubborn to admit it.**_

 _ **James had been maturing that year, he had first become head boy making less time for him to hang out with Marauders and pull pranks, he had also stopped hexing people randomly just for fun.**_

 _ **Lily couldn't help but stare at James while he was chasing Remus and Sirius around like a wild goose chase. It took Lily a lot of time just to admit to herself that she liked James so that means that she was way to stubborn to admit that she was in love with him. We all know she does though.**_

 _ **While finnishing her essay Lily's best friend Marlene Mckinnon came over to talk to Lily. "Hey Lily, by any chance do you have a crush on James?" "No" said Lily. "Why are you asking?" Lily looked at her friend with questioning eyes. Marlene had, had enough of Lily's denial to liking James Potter and was taking action. "Lily, just say it already you like James. You have liked James since the beginning of our seventh year. You would have to be an idiot not to notice that your behavior has changed around him!"**_

 _ **Lily looked at her angry friend with scared eyes, when Marlene is angry. Marlene is angry. "Just give the poor bloke a chance already!" Lily knew it was the right thing to do, she was just scared. Lily had been rejected and betrayed by her sister and Snape. She just couldn't handle it if James hurt her. "Marlene.." Lily sighed. "Can we please talk about this upstairs, your making a scene." "Sure".**_

 _ **Marlene had followed Lily up into the heads dorm where Lily explained everything about how her sister had hated her ever since she found out that she was a witch. How she felt when Snape called her a mudblood. " I just don't know if I can trust James." Said Lily. "Listen Lily, that boy has been chasing after you for seven years now. He loves you, so why would he ever betray you?" Lily nodded in understandment, she needed to go to tell James about how she feels. "GO GIRL!" Marlene yelled running behind Lily, excited that Lily was finally going to confess to James that she fancies him.**_

 _ **Lily ran up to the spot where the Marauders were now sitting studying for an upcomming exam. "James, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure" James replied. Lily dragged him over to the sspot that she had been sitting at earlier. "James, can please answer this one question for me? Do you still like me?" James wasn't expecting for her to say that. "Well of course I do Lils, I've always liked you since the first time we met on the Hogwarts express. Your fiery additude and big heart are just a few of the things that I love about you. Please don't be angry wi-**_

 _ **James didn't have time to finish that sentence because Lily's lips had covered James. James imediatley responded the two people snogging right by the tree. Everyone was wolf whistling at the new couple at Hogwrats. "I fancy you" Lily whispered in a soft audible voice ."No shit sherlock" Stated Sirius springing up behind Lily and James. Lily sent a jinx at him yelling at him to shut up.**_

 _ **"So, will you be my girlfriend?" James asked excitedly. "What do you think?" Lily asked with a grin "This" James swooped in for their second kiss but were interrupted by the squealing shriek of Alice Prewwit one of Lily's other best friends. "Are you guys finally together?!" "Yes Alice, we are"**_

 _ **So that's the end of my one shot. Thank you for reading. Next one will come out whenever because I hate schedules.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jily one shots

 **Truth or Dare**

 _ **Everyone was in the Gryffindor commom rume studdying hard for their upcomming exam.**_

 _ **"I'm bored" Proclaimed Sirius. "Thank I'm not the only one!" Stated James Potter. "Let's play a game." Said Sirius and James in unison.**_

 _ **"How about truth or dare?" Asked Marlene, Lily's best friend. "Sounds good to me." Stated Remus. "Lily! Come and join us!" Marlene and the marauders yelled to Lily.**_

 _ **"Nope" Said Lily not wanting to be involved in a game where if she picked dare they would probably make her do something she wouldn't do in one of her wildest dreams. If she chose truth she had to drink vertiserum (Don't get mad if I spelled it wrong) which ment she would have to answer truthfully.**_

 _ **"If you don't join I won't talk to you for a week" Stated Marlene not kidding. "FIINNEE." Stated Lily. She was angry that her best friend was making her play a game with the Marauders.**_

 _ **The six kids all sat in a circle, next to them a box filled with firewhiskey and another one filled with vertiserum. "Ok, the rules are if you you chicken out of your dare or don't want to answer to a truth you have to take one shot of firewhiskey" Said James.**_

 _ **"Sirius you go first" James said. "Lily, truth or dare?" "Truth" "When did you first start liking James?" Sirius passes her a little bit of vertiserum. Lily not wanting to chicken out took a sip of it and said. "I don't li- since the beginning of this year." Lily embarassed ran out of the room. quickly followed by Marlene.**_

 _ **"I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!" Yelled Marlene. "I was to scared to admit it to anyone" Stated Lily. "I just didn't anyone to find out, especially James. Now I'm scared to go out into that room, now that everyone knows." " Lily, come on. You can't keep them waiting like that. You need to go out and face your fears, you can't hide from James forever." Lily understood what she needed to do and walked out of the girls dorm and went right back to where she was sitting. Suprised that no one was asking questions about what just happened.**_

 _ **Lily had no idea of what was going on in James head.**_ **She likes me? I never knew that. I thought she just liked me as a friend. How could I have never noticed that she liked me. Lily's probably so embarrased right now.** _ **leaving thhought James made the first move and said "Are you alright Lily?" "Sure..." Lily mumbled quietly. "Please talk to me!" James said. "What just happened before you ran out of the room? Do you really like me? Look, I really like you. Plz talk! Were you telling the truth or are you ju- James was cut off by Lily kissing him on the cheek. "Does that answer your question?" Lily asked him. Everybody staring in aw of what just happened. James made the next move, he cupped Lily's face with his hand and smacked his lips onto hers.**_

 _ **Lily was suprised by the sudden action frozen in shock. she reacted about 5 second in kissing him with the same passion. Everyone was wold whistling excited that the two were finally together. They quickly broke apart, Lily resting her head on James shoulder. Everyone clapping excitedly with Marlene yelling at James "IF YOU BREAK HER HEART, I BREAK YOU!" James nodded is heady quickly.**_

 _ **"GUYS! GUYS!" Alice yelled. "What happened?" Alice asked forgetting what she was about to say staring at Lily's head resting on James head. "Looks like you owe me five galleons!" Stared Marlene, and Alice squealing her head off. "Were you guys betting on us?" Asked Lily and James in unison. "They weren't the only ones" Stated Remus.**_

 _ **Lily was suprised to hear that out of all the Maruders Remus had been betting on her and James getting together. "I was betting that you guys would get together a little bit before school ended. Sirius betted you guys would get together in the middle of the school year." Sirius was handing 10 galleons to Remus.**_

 _ **Alice then remembered what she had come into there to say. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Me and Frank are engaged." Lily and Marlene were squealing even louder than when Alice found out that James and Lily were officialy together.**_

 _ **"Will you guys be my bridesmaids?!" Alice asked. "OF COURSE!" Squealed Lily and Marlene. "Oh, before I forget. You boys are all invited to the wedding. James you better be bringing lily to the wedding or I will personally be murdering you!" Lily and James faces both flushed to a dark shade of red. "Ok." Said James I'll make sure to be there. "We all will"**_

 _ **It was official, Frank and Alice were getting married and James and Lily were finally a couple. Operration Jily in the making.**_


End file.
